Gavaudon
Gavaudon is a region/fiefdom located in Stormhaven, High Rock along the Iliac Bay. The ruling capital of the entire region is Gavaudon City which is located on the western end of the region. The regional deity is Zenithar. By game *Gavaudon (Daggerfall) *Gavaudon (Online) Description Geography Gavaudon is one of the 23 realms located around the Iliac Bay on the High Rock side of the Bay. Gavaudon is bordered by the Wayrest kingdom to the west, the Wrothgarian Mountains to the north, and presumably the Bangkorai region of High Rock with the Evermore kingdom in the east. Traditionally, Gavaudon is bordered by Menevia in the west, Wrothgar in the north and Mournoth to the east. The Bjoulsae River runs across the eastern fields. History Second Era Skirmish in Shinji's Scarp In 2E 582, the Ironhand Ogres from Wrothgar invaded the Gavaudon region through tunnels in the Wrothgarian Mountains. The Ogres captured the escarpment known as Shinji's Scarp leaving Wayrest and Wind Keep open for an attack. The Daggerfall Covenant sent in the Murtag Clan of Orsimer to quell the Ogres. General Godrun lead the clan in the battle. Abbot Durak of the Pariah Abbey in Menevia sent a mysterious warrior known as the Vestige to aid the Orcs at the Skirmish in Shinji's Scarp. The Vestige was sent into the battlefield by Godrun to defeat the Ogres and destroy their tunnel ways. With the Ogre threat gone, the Stormhaven region was saved.Events of "General Godrun's Orders"Events of "Ending the Ogre Threat" Vaermina and her Omen of Betrayal Vaermina, the Daedric Prince of Dreams and Nightmares has spread her influence in what is Azura territory. The Supernal Dreamers are a group of Vaermina worshippers that have spread their influence in Firebrand Keep in Alcaire and the At-Tura Estate in Menevia. Vaermina struck again when General Godrun fell into a deep slumber. The Vestige was sent into Godrun's Dream and defeated the Omen of Betrayal deep within his mind. The Vestige journeyed to the Weeping Giant landmark to seek aid from Azura. With Azura's help, the Vestige was strong enough to face Vaermina and the Supernal Dreamers.Events of "Godrun's Dream"Events of "Azura's Aid" Gavaudon in the Warp in the West During the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the Gavaudon fiefdom was independent among the 23 other kingdoms in the Iliac Bay. More and more people settled in the Gavaudon area resulting in the construction of Gavaudon City. Later in the same year, Gavaudon was annexed into the kingdom of Wayrest.The Warp in the West (Book) Locations Settlements *Gavaudon City *Murtag Camp *Wind Keep *Dro-Dara Plantation Ruins *Ancient Altar *Aphren's Hold *Norvulk Ruins *Weeping Giant Ruins Caves *Bearclaw Mine Landmarks *Bjoulsae River *Bjoulsae Bridge *Cumberland Falls *Fisherman's Island *Iliac Bay *Shinji's Scarp *Shrine to Azura *Weeping Giant *Wrothgarian Mountains Gallery Illiac Bay.jpg|Gavaudon in the Iliac Bay. Wind Keep view.png|Wind Keep, a quiet town on the northern plains. Trivia *Out of the other two regions in Stormhaven, Gavaudon is the only one to not have either a city such as Wayrest or Alcaire nor a regional militia like the Knights of the Flame or the Menevia Heavy Dragoons. *Gavaudon's name comes from the commune of Gavaudun which is located in the Lot-et-Garonne department in the Republic of France. *Gavaudon is the only region in Daggerfall to not reappear in The Elder Scrolls Anthology version of the Iliac Bay Map. Appearances * * Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Lore: Regions Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Lore: Cities